Exile
Exile is the fourteenth episode in season thirteen of . Synopsis The CSIs investigate the demise of a famous Cuban singer’s sister who’s in town as part of a U.S. tour. Meanwhile, Hodges begins to get cold feet at the prospect of marrying his Italian bombshell girlfriend. Plot Marta Cuerto is found dead by her sister, Silvana, and her manger, Antonio. The teams notices that the body was staged. They find a message that says, "Silvana, you're next." Nick and Brass eventually find the primary crime scene, Eddie Santo's workshop. Eddie says that he didn't kill Marta. They find DNA on Marta's body. Greg and Morgan find out about a vendetta between the Cuerto and Santo families. It also turns out that Esteban is the nephew of Eddie Santos. Silvana then collapses on stage. She is showing the same symptoms as Marta when she was poisoned by cyanide in Casava Leaves, which is how Marta died after getting hit and beaten a ton of times. Esteban says that he couldn't hurt Marta because his uncle's fight is not his, and his uncle tried to make him turn against the Cuerto sisters, but Esteban was friends with Marta and Silvanna. He lived with them back in Cuba when he was a child. He even stayed in touch with them. He also says that he and Marta were in love. They met at his uncle's workshop to meet alone and they made love. He says that Marta was alive when she left. The team then finds out that some pills they found belong to Antonio. They head to the hotel. They then see Antonio having shot a gun and Esteban dead on the floor. They rescue Silvana. Antonio claims that it was self-defense. Esteban was just telling lies, accusing Antonio of murdering Marta. The pieces then come all together. The blood in Antonio's duffel bag matches Marta's blood. There was no DNA from the gloves. The rope and Cassava Leaves are also consistent. Hodges finds lamb skin from the carpet trunk of the kind of car that Eddie Santos drives; however, Hodges processed his car, but his cat has not seen a carpet upgrade since 1956. Russell then says that the car, like their killer, could have been staring them in the face the whole time. Russell then figures it all out: Silvana killed Marta because she (Silvana) was in love with Esteban, and every song she wrote was about him. Marta knew how much her sister loved Esteban, since they were kids. Silvana was forced to punish her for taking Esteban from her because Silvana probably already knew that Marta and Esteban had made love that night. Silvana beat her and killed her. She would have done it again if that would bring the love of her life back. Russell says that unlike Silvana's song, she will find no redemption in America. Cast Main Cast *Ted Danson as D.B. Russell *Elisabeth Shue as Julie Finlay *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *David Berman as David Phillips *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews Guest Cast *Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie *Larry Mitchell as Officer Mitchell *Alimi Ballard as Officer Kevin Crawford *Sandra Vergara as Silvana Cuerto *Alexandra Manea as Marta Cuerto *Ignacio Serricchio as Stefan Meha *Antonio Jaramillo as Antonio Ficha *Castulo Guerra as Willie Santos *Jennifer Hamilton as Choreographer *Micki Duran as Dancer #1 *Nolan Padilla as Dancer #2 *Noel Bajandas as Dancer #3 *Vaitiare Au-Harehoe as Dancer #4 *Rodrigo Guzman as Dancer #5 *Zuzano Lova as Dancer #6 *Jeremy Barthel as Dancer #7 *Rhapsody Violetti as Dancer #8 See Also